Axis and Allies
The year is 1939.Unemployment is high.Hitler is on the verge of invading Poland.Japan is invading China.Empires are falling and World War 2 is just around the corner.Do you have what it takes to lead your nation to victory? Rules: Nation Selection: Each player may pick 4 nations,two major.None of your nations should be on opposing sides or at war with each other.The Axis is at war with the Allies.you cannot unite your nations unless the the founder says so.There is a list of nations below for you to sign up. Allies: United Kingdom(Major)(Dark Pink): France(Major)(Dark Blue): China(Civil War,You decide who wins.)(Major)(Yellow): Poland(Pink): Axis: Germany(Major)(Grey):PotatoTiger33 Japan(Major)(Orange):PotatoTiger33 Italy(Major)(Dark Green): Other: United States of America(Major)(Blue)(slightly Allies): Soviet Union(Major)(Red)(Neutral)(At War with Poland): Brazil:(Dark Green)(Neutral): Spain:(Dark Yellow)(Pro-Axis):PotatoTiger33 Portugal:(Green)(slightly Axis): Mexico:(Green)(Neutral): Netherlands:(Purple)(Pro-Allies): Belgium:(Brown)(Pro-Allies): Norway:(Pro-Allies): Denmark(Red)(Pro-Allies): Cuba:(Red)(Neutral): Turkey(Green)(Neutral): Saudi Arabia(Royal Blue)(Neutral): Iran:(Tan)(slightly allies): Siam:(light blue)(Neutral):PotatoTiger33 Afghanistan:(Grey)(Neutral): Yugoslavia:(???)(Pro-Allies): Argentina(Blue)(slightly axis): Venezuela(Dark Yellow)(Neutral): Romania(Slightly Axis): Bulgaria(Slightly Axis): Hungary(Slightly Axis): Liberia(Neutral): Other Central Americans(slightly allies): Haiti+D.R(Neutral): Columbia(Neutral): Peru(Neutral): Paraguay(Neutral): Uruguay(Neutral): Chile(Neutral): Maghreb Federation(North African Rebels): Tibet(Neutral): : Non-Playable: Switzerland Vatican City War and Armies: Army Strength is how powerful your army is.It is used to determine the outcome of battle.Here are the army strengths of player nations.If you are attacking the A.I,I will leave you a reminder on how strong the enemy is.You may upgrade strength each turn by 1. Army Strength: Germany:25 Japan:24 Spain:15 Siam:9 Battles are determined by RNG.PotatoTiger33 controls this nerdy system.Just ask him what land you want to take and he will post the result.Once you attack a region twice in one turn,you may not attack it again.It will take two turns to cross a major ocean(example:Atlantic)and one to cross a minor one(example:Caribbean)It takes three turns to cross the Pacific. At the start of a new turn,you will see some bold events and the countries effected by it.(ex.The Republic of Nachos declares its independence in Florida,led by Taco Bell)During your turn,you will respond to these events Diplomacy: You may make alliances with player nations.You must be friendly with them and not at war against them or their allies.For AIs,RNG will determine the result.You may only ask 2 AI nations for an alliance each turn. Banned Players: Banned players are players who have broken the rules continuously.Vandalism or harassment will receive a immediate ban. Let the Games Begin! Late 1939 Hitler declares war on Poland,the allies,who had promised to protect Poland,declare war on Germany.WW2 has begun In French-controlled North Africa,protesters clash with police during riots.Rebels demand greater autonomy and self-governance,although some want full independence.Rebellions start in Algeirs,Oran and Tunis. Mao Zedong and the Red Army capture Chongqing,deefeating the Nationalists with guerilla tactics.Even though outnumbered 12,000 to 50,000,with the support of the people they capture the city.Meanwhile,Zhu De's army defeat the Japanese in Suzhou.Amid the chaos,The Dalai Lama declares independence for Tibet as a neutral nation. In Germany,The White Rose,A group opposing Hitler and the Nazis,are disbanded and members are sent to concentration camps in Nurenburg,Dresden and Munich.Remaining members flee to London The AK-47 is mass-produced in the Soviet Union Gandhi leads the Salt March in India.Protests grow. In the United States,A giant dust storm strikes Oklahoma and North Texas,killing 755. Germany:We are simply protecting ethnic Germans from the evil socialist idiots that are the Polish"government".We march into Western Poland and launch and attack on Warsaw.Posen is attacked as well.We support the Maghreb rebels as we are looking towards a common goal of defeating Frenchie.We attack past the Maginot Line,pushing into Lorraine.We mobilize our army and add 2 points to our army temporarily.Everly healthy German citizen over 6 is repuired to serve at least 2 years.We produce new"Tiger" tanks.Our submarines sink a British cruiser in the channel.Belgium and the Netherlands are declared war upon,as a goal of uniting the European race.We soften down on the treatment in the camps though,as even we recognize some of this is inhumane.We send a agreement to Japan to jointly attack the Dutch in Europe and Asia.Japan is promised the East Indies.Our marshals are sent to the West and East. Results of Battle: Attack on Warsaw:Narrow Victory' Attack on Posen:Defeat Attack on Lorraine:Narrow Victory Attack on The Netherlands:Definate Victory Attack on East Belgium:Narrow Defeat Category:Watercooler